It's A New Day
by SakuraTatsumi
Summary: It's like a new adventure for Shinichi.. Like, knowing KID's identity, kidnapped by Vermouth that kidnaps KID too, shot in the lung.. mostly, proposing to the girl whom he loves.. So who will he choose? Ran, the childhood friend-to-be-lovers, or Shiho, the beautiful scientist that always help him?
1. Chapter 1: He Came Back!

This is my first fanfiction ever. So please, give me reviews! I'm still new for the fanfic website, too. Your advice are needed!

Oh, and I'm sorry I'm just giving you about 1100 words, though, for this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1: He Came Back!**

"Eh, you're going to your parents at America, Conan-kun?"

Conan nodded. "Yes, Ran-neechan! I will miss you very much. Thanks for take care of me for so long." Conan smiles. He remember how Ran cares him so much. When she gave him a large mount of blood, cook mushrooms for dinner, how she madly yells at her drunk father, how she cried…

_But that's okay, _he murmured. _I will see her again, though. _

Conan starts packing his belongings. He suddenly has a feeling to do this thing to Ran. He quickly gets a sheet of paper and a pencil. He writes something, and then hide it under the bed. _Ran's bed._ He chuckles while he suddenly remembers Ran's smell (it's good!) when she wake up in the morning.

"Conan, dinner is ready!" "Okay, Ran-neechan!"

The next week, Conan is ready. His belongings are already at the street. Yukiko, came as a disguise of Conan's mother, smiled at Ran and Kogorou. "Thank you so much for take care of my child! Conan will miss you very much. Now, Sh-uhh, I mean, Conan-kun, say goodbye."

Conan waved his hand. "Ran-neechan, I will send you letters of course." He said. Ran smiled. Suddenly she felt an urge to cry. The tears are already at the corner of her eye. She quickly erase it with her hands. "B-b-bye, Conan-k-kun." She waved her hands, and then grabbed her otou-san back to the house. When she turn her back, to see Conan again, Conan was gone, along his mother and the car.

_Bye, Conan-kun._

* * *

Birds were chirping when Haibara, or Shiho Miyano, already transformed to her own body. She opened her eyes.

_Finally… just need some clothes. Has the professor came back already?_

Now she's wearing a towel. "Oh, Professor!" she heard the bell rang. Quickly she ran to the front door. Not the professor. It's Conan and Yukiko Kudo. Conan blushed when she saw Haibara, in a towel, blushes too. "Umm, I-I just bought three pair of clothes for a present because you found the antidote, umm.."

"Miyano," Shiho smiled. "Miyano Shiho. Come on in, please! Can I change now? It's pretty embarrassing, because there's Kudo-kun here." Yukiko gave a bag of clothes to Shiho. Shiho ran to the bathroom.

"Wow! She _is _pretty when she's in her adult body! Say, Shin-chan, what do you think, Ran or Shiho?"  
"Eh?"  
"Oh, come on! She's pretty. Why, maybe I should suggest a date, should I?"  
"EEEHHH?!" Conan panicked. "N-no, Ran is the only.."

Conan suddenly shut up. _Shit, shit, shit, shit._ But Yukiko stands up, and then laugh.

"Ahahahaha! Just kidding! Ran is the only what, hmm?" Yukiko laughes happily.

Suddenly the front door open. "I'm home.. oh, Yukiko and Kudo-kun!" Agasa smiled cheerfully. "Hello, hakase," said Conan. "Is it the day? Of your return! Ha, detective Shinichi Kudo, finally came back, is going on the news tomorrow!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Conan. He yawns, and silently walks to the window. "What's the matter, Shin-chan? Don't you always want to be.. back?" ask Yukiko. "Yeah. But, I felt, something's wrong. Something's missing. Maybe.." Conan sighed.

A pat felt on his head. "Here you go, Shinichi." Shiho smiled while she gave him the antidote. "Thanks, Haibara. Eh… Miyano!" Conan drank the drug. Suddenly he felt his heart was beating faster, faster, and faster. His clothes are starting to rip. He ran to the toilet, sweating so much.

"Arggghhhhh—GUAAAAA!"

"Shin-chan, are you okay?" ask Yukiko from outside.  
"Shoot! Okaa-san, do you have a pair of clothes?"

"AHHH! I totally forgot!" Yukiko screamed. "Ehhhh?! Do I have to get out naked from here? _Seriously!_" "Hey, hey.. I'll just get a pair from our house right now!" Yukiko ran out from Agasa's house. Agasa shook his head. "Sheesh, mother and son." He goes to the kitchen.

"Kudo-kun, what's wrong?" Shiho came out from nowhere. Kudo was silent. "Kudo-kun?" Still, silent. "KUDO-KUUN!" Shiho panicked.

"WHAATT!" shout the great detective, opened the door. Oh, wasn't he naked? "Kyaaa!" Shiho closed her eyes. "I-Idiot! I was… you know!" Shinichi panic-ked and he closed the door.

"Shin-chan, I'm back!" Her mother came, bringing a pair of clothes. Shiho was in front of the door, blushed. The door opened, and Shinichi grabbed the clothes quickly and closed it.

"Now, the great detective is coming out.." Shinichi opened the door. Shinichi is finally back. He smiled at Shiho. "Thanks, Shiho," said Shinichi, patted him at the back.

Shiho blushed again. Shinichi called her with the first name. While Shinichi was putting his shoes, Shiho opened her mouth. "Wait.." she really hope Shinichi didn't hear it, while she regrets why she said that. "Eh?" Shinichi turned his head.

"B-be careful." Shiho never felt this way before. Her heart was pounding a little bit faster all time if she saw Kudo's face.

Shinichi lifted his eyebrows. "Uhmm… okay. Bye, hakase, Miyano. Come on, Okaa-san." Yukiko nodded, and they left the professor's house.

* * *

RRIIIING!

"Jeez, who's calling at six PM?" Ran complains, while she answered the phone.

"Ran?"  
Ran felt a feeling of shock. _Shinichi._ "S-Shinichi! You haven't called me for the last two weeks! I.. I was worried, you know! You idiot!"  
"Whoa, whoa, calm down, Ran..?"  
"Calm down?"  
"Yeah.. What's wrong with calming down?"  
"YOU IDIOT! You think I could wait again? Baka, Shinichi.. Baka! Two weeks I was worried, crying everyday!" Ran punched the table.

"Ran, stop it.. I don't want to make you.."  
"Make me what, huh? A YEAR I have been waiting you, Shinichi…!" Ran screamed, her voice is high-pitched right now. "Why..

"**Why I loved, a detective like you!**"

Ran keep her mouth open for a minute. _Did I say that? Oh, God, please no._

"Why you… loved… a detective like me?"  
_Oh, no! You are an idiot, Ran!_

"Hey, is there a detective that you like besides me?" asked Shinichi by the phone.  
_Eh? Shinichi doesn't realize it? Phew!_ "Umm, yeah. It's my dad. Gotta go, though. Bye!" Ran ended the phone.

Ran thinks again. _But.. do I love someone besides Shinichi?_ Ran's mind became so messed up. "Conan-kun, dinner's ready!" she shouts. _Oh, yeah. Conan-kun already left. My life miserable already. Shinichi doesn't love me, maybe..._

And the tears, starts to fall.

Chapter 1 End!


	2. Chapter 2: Finally!

_Yeay!_ It came out! FINALLY. Omg, I'm a bad writer! Like... only 1.000+ words? SERIOUSLY? I need to make it more longer, but how? HOW in the world, the other writers, could write up to 5000+ per chapter? I just wrote 500 words and my hands are like dying, ok.

Okay, stop the complaining.. I will try to make it longer! 2000+ words here I come! Oh, I forgot to tell you guys that I'm no native speaker! So sorry if the spelling or/and grammar is... super wrong.

Yeay for Heiji and Kazuha coming! And congrats for Ran and Shinichi (Why? Read the story! :p) Okay, you can read the story! Don't forget to give advice on the comments for this first fanfiction ever of mine! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Finally?!**

"Ran? Ran?" Shinichi sighed hopelessly.

"I didn't know you have love problems, Kudo," a voice was heard at Shinichi's ear. "Hattori! You should informed me you were coming!" said Shinichi. Heiji laughed. He opened his eyes, from all the laughs. _Eh?_ "KUDO? Ya' finally transformed back!" screamed Heiji happily.

"Hei, Heiji, what do you mean by transformed back?" Kazuha asked from the door. "Uhhmm! What your _boyfriend _meant is transported! You see, I just got trans-ported to school at America!" chuckled Shinichi. He felt a punch at his stomach. "Aww…" he painfully bowed. Heiji looked angry and blushed.

"Oh.. really! What are you guys doing here?" ask Shinichi.

"We just want to see you, if you're back already or not. And you are! Say, I heard Ran-san on da' phone. She sounds mad, ya know. Why?" asked Heiji. "Why you want to know that! Anyways, Conan has came back to America!" Kudo answer-ed. "Eehhh? But there's a notice from Kid! Conan-kun _is_ the Kid-killer!" Kazuha spits it all, confused why Heiji and Kudo looks a little bit angry.

"We will be the Kid-killer, ya know!" shouted Heiji.  
"Yeah, we're detectives, don't you know? Sheesh!" Shinichi nodded.

"Anyway, what's the notice?"  
"Umm.." Kazuha take out a newspaper from her backpack. "_The night has fallen to the sky from the highest. Some people are building. We need to move fast. Maybe you need help. Midnight, I say, is the best hour. Because it means… a call from 18000. 28\9."_

"So weird," said Heiji. "Hey, can we sleep here?" ask Heiji, "We don't have money for a hotel, and your house has no other people, too." Shinichi nodded. "Yeah, we could sleep together, Hattori."  
"Eehh? Will I be alone? As a girl?!" ask Kazuha. "Oh, you can sleep at my bed-room, Toyama-san, while me and Hattori sleep in the living room." Shinichi offered. "Wow, thanks Kudo-kun!" Kazuha smiled.

The next day was school. Heiji and Kazuha didn't go to school at Osaka because their school is on holiday now. Tantei High School hasn't, and it's the last week, too, before a month-holiday.

Shinichi opened the door to the class. "Ohayou," he said coldly. "HEEEYY KUDOU!" shouted a classmate of him. "What is it, Saguri?" "Your wife has been gloomy, ya know—you should confront her!" Saguri ran away, avoiding Shinichi's hit.

_Ran._ Shinichi silently moved to her. Ran was staring at the window the whole time. "Ran? Are you mad at me, still?" asked Shinichi.

Ran didn't answer.

"Look, I'm so, so sorry. Hei, Hattori and Toyama-san just came here yester-day. Wanna hang out with me and them?"  
Still, no answer.  
Shinichi can't handle it more. He quickly grabbed Ran's arm to the rooftop. "Wh-what are you doing? Pervert!" Ran was going to karate-chop Shinichi at the stairs but Shinichi avoid it at the perfect time.

"We have time here, Ran! To talk a little."  
"I don't want to do that." Ran looked away.  
"Look here, Ran!" Shinichi turned her chin gently. Ran was going to shout, when suddenly Shinichi give her a nice, red rose. Ran kept her mouth open. What in the world?!

"Ran… I actually like you too."  
Shinichi is so blushed right now. "A-and I'm sorry, you confessed to me the first time. S-soo…"

Silence came. After that, the bell rang. They ran to their class. When they got back, giggle was heard at every corner of the class. _Shin. congrats!_ was written on the board.

"I saw you guys! Congratulations!" Sonoko cheers. "Wh-whatt?!" said Shinichi and Ran at the same time. Ran quickly laughs. "Aha-ha-ha! Like I would accept that, from _him!_" She moved forwards to Shinichi. "Sorry, Shinichi," and Ran hit his back, hard.

"AOW!" Shinichi painfully shout.

"Tokuro-sensei is coming! Quick!" Someone shouts, and then all students ran to their own desks. Footsteps... _two pairs?_ Shinichi thought.

The teacher suddenly came with a girl that they never seen. The class carefully examine the girl. She smiled coldly to everybody.

_Wait, is that…_ Shinichi suddenly felt a shock at his body.

"Shiho Miyano," said Tokuro-sensei. "She will be our new classmate."  
"Nice to meet you," Shiho bowed. She smiled cold at Shinichi. She walks silently to behind Shinichi's seat. Ran turned her head to Shiho, and then to Shinichi, with a pair of confused-eyes.

Shinichi didn't know what's going on, too.

* * *

"Say, Shiho-san, I think I have seen you before!" said Sonoko, at the recess. Shinichi took a quick glance for Shiho. _Sheesh, that woman._ "Yeah, you look like…" "Ai Haibara?" Shiho cut off Ran's saying. "Yes! How do you know?" "Of course. I'm her sister!" Shiho smiled.

_Nice lie, Miyano! _Shinichi shook his head.

"But your last name…"  
"We have different fathers, you see. My father was Toichi Miyano, while Ai is Koiji Haibara. But, we were born from the same mother." Shiho told them.

"Ran and Sonoko, you are called by Akira-sensei!" said a classmate to them. "Okay! We'll come back," said Sonoko. They waved their both hands and then go to the teacher's room.

"Sheesh, Miyano! What are you thinking?" whispers Shinichi.  
"What's wrong with getting my education?" Shiho answers coldly.  
"What if they know?"  
"Ah." Shiho sighes. "No one will know."

"Besides, I came to tell you something." Shiho blushes.  
"Eh, what?"  
"Well.. do you remember when you call me with my first name?"  
"Eh? When?" Shinichi scratches his head.

"Nevermind then." Shiho blushes again. _No. He already loves Ran. But…_

Shiho sighs, and then puts her head on her desk.

* * *

"HEEEYYY—Kudo!" Heiji smiled at Shinichi. "What's with the sad face? Something wrong with Ran and you?"

"Nothing, I just feel really bored. No case? Seriously? Ah-h-h." Shinichi sighed, put his chin on his palm. Usually, at this time, he will eat Ran's delicious Tri-Tip Steak, salmon, and delicious other things. "Hattori, is there anything that I could do?!"

"Don't you remember? Kid's notice!" Heiji put the newspaper on Shinichi's lap. "Oh yeah. Let me see."

_The night has fallen to the sky from the highest. Some people are building. We need to move fast. Maybe you need help. Midnight, I say, is the best hour. Because it means… a call from 18000. 28\9_

"Where's Ran? I thought she's going to go to 'dis house, ya know."  
"In the end, she got mad.." Shinichi sighed. Suddenly he realized something. _In the end._ Wait…

"Ooohh! Highest building fast help hour 1800 28/9!" Shinichi claps, smirked. "Oh, I understand. I think ya mean if we gather all da' last words of all sentences, we got that." Heiji smirks. Shinichi smiled. "Wait.. There's nothing on there. On Toutou Tower. Could it be.."

Shinichi jumps and searches something on the computer. "Aha! He didn't mean that. He pressed _Print Screen_ button, and then the printer prints a paper. "TGTPH 09. The Greatest, Tall Printer of Hokkaido."

"Don't tell me Kid's going steal a printer? Seriously? What's wrong with dat person's mind!" Heiji shook his head a couple of times. "Nope. Look at the article. The printer has a diamond in there, right at the owner's house. The diamond is worth over ten thousand million yen. Whoa." Shinichi answered.

"So, what are we going to do?"  
"Hunting," and a smile was painted on Shinichi and Heiji's face.

* * *

Chapter 2- End!


	3. An Unexpected Visit

RnR! :D

This time, Vermouth appears. Well, not precisely, but she appeared. Yea.

**Chapter 3**

A car just got parked at a mansion. The passengers—Shinichi, Heiji, Ran, Kogoro and Kazuha—came out from the car. Inspector Nakamori greet them with a confused face. "Great, more soon-to-be-suspicious people coming out," he moans.

"Sorry, Nakamori-keibu," Kogoro said, "We must interrupt you."  
"But why all of you?" ask Nakamori. "Actually I just passed the mansion with them but these two—" Kogoro turn his head to Shinichi and Heiji, "Force me!"

"Sheesh. Come in, then," Nakamori-keibu sighs desperately. They finally get in to the mansion. "Wow, this is so big!" Ran compliments. "Yeah. No wonder Mr. Tanima-san can have the white diamond." Nakamori-keibu says, while he opens a door to a big room. In the center of it, there's a white diamond, shining, on a red pillow. It's covered by a cubic glass. Ten policemen are protecting the diamond.

"The white diamond is actually hidden in another place," Nakamori-keibu grins. "Eh? So are you telling.." Heiji stops because his mouth is covered by Nakamori-keibu, "Sssshh! Yes, the diamond displayed is fake. It's hidden in the pillow," Nakamori grins.

"Sugoi! Hey, Heiji, if you got really rich, buy me that!" Kazuha jokes to Heiji. "Yes, for your wedding ring, right!" Ran giggles. Kazuha blushes, while Heiji and Shinichi kept looking at the diamond. Shinichi looked at his watch. "Well, two more seconds it's showti—"

_Click._

The lights has gone out. "KID! He's here! Men, FIND HIM!" Nakamori-keibu screams, pointing at every direction. "But it's dark, Inspector!" someone complains. "THEN TURN ON THE LIGHTS YA FREAKIN' IDIOTS!" Nakamori-keibu shouts wildly in the dark. _CRASH! _"What's that sound?" Shinichi asks.

_Click._ The lights has turn on. "Nakamori-keibu, the diamond is… gone!" Heiji points. The ten policemen protecting the diamond has gone sleeping on the floor, while the glasses that's protecting the diamond is broken, and yet the pillow, not the diamond, is gone. The diamond has inserted by a card.

"Eh? The pillow…? KIIDDD!" Nakamori-keibu shouts wildly. "In-inspector! Look, there's a card," a policeman give the card from the diamond to Nakamori-keibu. Nakamori-keibu read it loudly and clear:

_I know it's in the pillow 3_

_ -1412 KID-_

* * *

"Can I say something, Kudo?" Heiji asks while Shinichi is just searching around the broken glass. "Yeah?" "Why the heck, this 'masculine' thief inserted a heart on his invitation card?"

"Who knows?" Shinichi answers coldly. He keeps searching, and then smiled. He picked a rope. "He left this, eh," Shinichi points it out. A rope, a short rope, maybe about 5 cm. "Let's get into another room, Hattori! We can discuss it more, without anything that could bother us."

Heiji nods. "Okay. It's up to you." He follows Shinichi to the dining room that's empty. It's not the time to eat, though.

"What have you done to yourself?" Shinichi asks coldly, seeing through the window. "Eh?" "I said, what have you done to Hattori?"

"But I'm Heiji! Look at me!" Heiji keeps pointing at himself. "No. You can disguise every single thing, from the face to the voice. But you can't change the dia-lect. Kansai dialect, you are so bad at it, so I guess you must be from here, huh, Hattori, no, I mean… KID!" Shinichi smiles when he grabs his face, and then reveals his real face. Shinichi opened his eyes more.

"Wh-what! M-my twin?!" Shinichi shockingly points at KID. "My name is Kaito Kuroba, and I'm still learning how to disguise, but it seems I can't still disguise my dialect, though," Kaito coughs. Shinichi smiled. "So probably, you stun gun Hattori when it's dark, and I can make you come here by pretending by pointing a rope that I have prepare from home."

"Yeah. Who knows that Hattori is so heavy," Kaito sighs, "And right now, he's snoring in the bathtub. B-but he's okay, I swear!" Kaito step back because Shinichi is stepping forwards to him. "You son…" "Ah, ah," Kaito covered Shinichi's mouth. "My mother will not be happy being called with that… b word. Maybe I'll just put you into a deep, deep sleep." Kaito grabs his stun gun, but Shinichi avoids it, fast enough. Kaito targets Shinichi's body again, but Shinichi's reflex makes Kaito re-members Conan, suddenly. _Chibi tantei-kun, where are you?_

"Say, do you know Chibi Tantei-kun?" ask Kaito, while still pointing stun gun at Shinichi. "Eeh? Chibi Tantei-kun?" Shinichi avoids, while locking Kaito's leg with his own leg. "Ah-ah! Nice try, Shin-chan," Kaito grins while 'unlocks' his leg. "Shin-chan? Seriously?" Shinichi avoids and then _thump—_he kicked Kaito's leg.

"Awwwhh—that hurts, Tantei-kun!" Kaito sighs while he looked at his leg.

"Is it Conan Edogawa your talking about?" ask Shinichi carefully, not wanting his identity exposed. "Yeah. You know him? He's a genius kid, and now I miss him," Kaito sighs, while he throw his stun gun to the table. He sits at the chair and sighs deeply. "But now I have you, Tantei-kun!" Kaito smiled, while he stand up. "Oh, really? No more playing today, KID..! Nakamori-keibu will love this," Shinichi grins while he touched the door knob.

Suddenly Kaito scratched Shinichi's hand hardly. "Aw—what's that about?" Shinichi desperately asked, blowing air to his hand that hurts a little. "I'm so sorry, Tantei-kun. You can't." Kaito bows. He throw the diamond and a piece of paper. "Shall we have dinner tomorrow night at LeFromage tomorrow night, 6 PM? The bill's on me," Kaito grinned, while he opened the windows. Shinichi read the piece of paper. _Phone number? Of Kuroba?_ Shinichi smiled.

"I'll let you off this time. You know, Kuroba," Shinichi grinned, while Kaito turned his head, "Making your identity exposed—is not fun."

Kaito chuckles, while he waves goodbye, and silently fly through the night with his hanglider.

* * *

"Mr. Kudo..!"

Shinichi turn his head. "Yes….?" "Don't just yes yes to me! Pay attention to what I'm saying? What did I just say?"

"You just said the Civil War.. like that?"  
"Hmph. This time you're lucky, Mr. Kudo." Hagawa-sensei grumbles.

"What's in your big head, Kudo?" ask Shiho when it's time to go home. "Hmmm? The brain and bones, of course," Shinichi says seriously. "Vermouth," suddenly Shiho whispers. Shinichi got startled and turn his head to Shiho. "What?" "Just drawing your attention," Shiho grins. "Why don't we pay a little visit to the kids." She starts. "What for? Our business with them are done, I don't wanna play with some kids that called them-selves 'Detective Boys' while I'm the only one that's solving all the mysteries," Shinichi almost shout. "I need to talk to you. Go to my house at four thirty. I'll wait for you," Shiho whisperes into his ears. Shinichi raised his eyebrows. "What fo—"

"Shinichi, Shinichi!" Ran smiled while walking towards Shinichi. "Ah, Ran. What's wrong." Shinichi answers coldly. "Really, what's happening with you? All of a sudden, you're like in another universe," Ran said honestly. Shinichi nods.

"Here," Ran gives something, "It'll cheer you up." Shinichi looked at the box Ran just gave to him. "Food?" "Ah, for dinner," Ran blushes while looking at the floor, "I'm… just trying. L-let's go home, Shinichi!" Ran pleased. Shinichi blushes, "Okay." Looking at the couple, Shiho smiled, while she walked away. _I want to call Kudo-kun without any honorifics and with his first name, too.._ "Ah, Shiho-san! You can come with us too," Ran's voice awakens Shiho from her half-daydream. "Oh, it's okay, I can walk home by myself," Shiho answers. "W-well, okay, goodbye then," Ran nods while she and Shinichi walked away.

_Oh, Ran, you're such a lucky girl,_ Shiho daydreams, while she looked at the blue sky.

* * *

"Oh, Ayumi-chan!" Ran says while she looked a cute girl with a short black hair on the girl turned her head. "Oh, it's Ran-neechan!" Ayumi smiled. "How are you?" "We're fine, thanks! Oh, are you—Conan's brother?" Ayumi pointed at Shini-chi. "No, I'm just his cousin, like that." Shinichi smiled. "Oooohh—that's the High School Detective Shinichi Kudo, Ayumi!" Mitsuhiko pointed at Shinichi. "He's the guy? But, doesn't the High School Detective has black skin and thick brows?" Genta pointed at Shinichi. _Somehow today kids really like to point at me,_ Shinichi mumbles to himself. "Oh, no, that's Hattori Heiji! He's a detective too, but he's from Osaka.. Oh, it's 4 already! We should get home!" Ran looked at her watch. "Well, goodbye then Detective Boys!" She says, waving goodbye. "Goodbye," Shinichi follows, while they walked to their own home.

"Say, Ran," Shinichi asks carefully, "We need to split right now."  
"Eeeh? But we usually go there first," Ran mumbles. "Just go there," Shinichi gives an ultimatum. "What's wrong with—" "Please." Shinichi gazed her into her eyes. Ran nods while frowning, and then she goes to her house.

Shinichi walks to his neighbour's house—Professor Agasa. He rang the bell. "Yes—oh, Shinichi-kun, what's wrong?"  
"Where's that woman?" ask Shinichi.  
"Oh, Shiho-kun? Didn't she tell you she moved to an apartment one block from here? I think it's unit 243. Come in please." Professor Agasa says. "No, thank you, then. Goodbye." Agasa nods and then closed the door.

Shinichi firstly changes his clothes in his house next door. When he go out-side, he suddenly remembers his promise. Dinner with KID. _Hmph, how cute,_ Shini-chi mumbles while he puts his helmet. With his motorcycle, he ride it to the apart-ment. He took of his helmet and then walked with full of charm to unit 243. He knocks the door.

"Come in!" Shiho yells from inside.  
Shinichi opened the door. Shiho was putting her head on a round small table, drinking something from the bottle. She sighs, and then looked at Shinichi.

"Oh, Kudo-kun." Shiho smiled.  
"Umm… Miyano-san?" Shinichi raised his brows, "Are you drunk? Your face is all red, and your breath smells alcohol."  
"Get me some water, you deepy." Shiho gave commands while waving her hands.

"Uh—"  
"GET ME DAMN WATER!" Shiho screams, before drinking the last drop of the drink.

"Okay, commander," Shinichi grumbles while he pours a glass of water. Shiho drink it carefully.

"Ah, drinking is so good~"  
"What is it you want to talk?" asks Shinichi.  
"Hmmm.. women problems, Kudo," Shiho plays her hair, "And some Ginny and Verry problems, so it's complicated," Shiho talks. _Hmm, Shiho is so playful today._

"It hurts me so much, when I saw you and Ran, walking, singing, like a fairy," she continues babbling, not caring Shinichi's glare. "That it drags me to a condition like Kogoro Jii-san. Well, almost."

"Now, lets go to Ginny and Verry problems," Shinichi talks with a hoarse sound, from so much laughing because seeing Shiho like this.

"Verry-ah, Vermouth, visited me yesterday." Shiho corrected her sayings._ Vermouth?!_ Shinichi almost yelled. But he closed his mouth. "Yeah.. pointing a gun to me, she said this:

'Well, well, well. Looks like our scientist has just… become herself again.' So I answered. 'What's your problem with _that_?' 'The organization has been looking for you, Sherry. I'm surprised you haven't been killed yet.' 'So you're going to kill me now? Wow, but it's so opened. You can kill me but just kill me, don't kill anyone else.' So she smiled and then shot a plate. No, no, she used that thing that makes the gun doesn't sound when it was shot. 'Be careful! It's expensive,' I said, trying to make up some time. 'Do I look I care? I just need Silver Bullet-kun. Where in the world is him?' 'He transformed back, too.' 'Aha, this is fascinating.'"

Shiho sighed. "I don't know too what she's going to do, Kudo-kun, but be careful please. But she said again: 'Silver Bullet-kun.. Say, should I kill him?' I told her, 'Why are you talking about that to me?' So she said this with a loud clear voice, 'Hmm, I'm running out of time. I need some plan. But I don't want to hide it, because it's going to make you, him and her suffer—'"

"Wait," Shinichi cut Shiho's story, "Him and _her_?"  
"Your girlfriend."  
"I don't have a girlfriend—"  
"Mouri-san." Shiho said it.

Shinichi opened his mouth, letting it stay open. "I think _they know_, Kudo-kun." Shiho finally said it. "They know that we're still alive. And we're being chasedShinichi grins.

"So what's your plan?"

* * *

YEA! 2000+ words! I think it's a little confusing for you guys. So Vermouth appears. She warned Shiho that Shiho, Shinichi and Ran's life is in danger because the B.O. knew that Shiho and Shinichi they're alive, and they're trying to kill them. What will Shinichi and Shiho do?

More romance in next story, in a different way 3

Congrats for Kaito appearing here.


	4. We Need Plan B

Hmm, hmm! CHAPTER 4! Yeaaaa. It's a little bit shorter than the last chapter, but hey, 1840 words.

So a reviewer (I TOTALLY forgot his/her name, sorry! D:) asked me, "Will it be ShinxShi or ShinxRan?" Hmmm, first thing, I don't know. I even don't know how is the ending gonna do. Second, _wait_. I think, soon, it would be revealed. What do you want to be? I, personally, wants a... oops! *mouth covered*

Since many people said this, I'm going to say it too: I don't own any of Detective Conan. It belongs to Gosho Aoyama. All of it.

**Chapter 4**

_At the top, I shall give my hard work to steal an emerald_ shoes._ Four hours before the middle, I'll steal it. Don't make any blood, please. _

_Kid (picture)_

"Hmmm.. Don't make any blood, eh," Shinichi grins while he put the newspaper on his table. "What do you think, Shinichi?" ask Ran while she pours tea to his cup.

"He wants to steal the tiara, that's it," Heiji cuts while he drinks the tea ele-gantly. "It's tonight, right?" ask Kazuha, steals a look at the newspaper. "Yeah. Kid is now so aggressive at stealing," Shinichi murmures. "Aggressive? What do you mean?" "He now steals twice a week, ya know?" Heiji answers.

"Hmm…" Shinichi mumbles again, smiles when he remembers last night. _Dinnner with him is so fascinating and mysterious…_ Shinichi smiled.

* * *

_Yesterday, 6 PM._

Shinichi waits patiently. "It's just 6 PM," he mumbles. Suddenly someone that is a look like him sits across him. "Ah! You scared me," Shinichi shook his head, gave an scared look. "Ha, ha, nice, Tantei-kun. Listen, I just want to tell you some-thing and then I'll go _ciao. _Tomorrow I'm going to steal something forcefully so please chase me and then you will meet someone. Don't bring anyone, just bring yourself and _don't die_."

"Huh?" Shinichi squinted his eyes, "Are you being forced?"  
But suddenly Kaito Kuroba ran away. Shinichi scratched his head full of confusion, and then shrugs his shoulders. He then pays for the coffee he ordered and then silently went home with his motorcycle.

In a distance, KID watches his rival-friend.  
_I'm sorry, Tantei-kun._

* * *

"Shinichi!"  
"Huh?" Shinichi fully woke up from his daydream at his childhood friend's rental car. "Why are you sleeping? We're already at Beaucoup Shoe Store," Ran said. _Oh yeah. Kid's heist is in here._ "I-I'm just tired. Let's go in," Shinichi said as he opens the car's door.

The Beaucoup store is already full of people shouting 'KID! KID!' over and over and Nakamori-keibu watching the emerald shoe from a distance. He gave the group a look that means get-out-of-here. "Hmmm, Kogoro and those two high-school detective, eh," He said in a deep voice. "Scary!" thought Shinichi and Heiji. "Wow, it's shining!" Kazuha said. "Wonderful! Eeh, look—it's two million yen!" Ran said the price with a low voice. "So expensive, because it's so nice.." said someone. The group turn their heads. They saw a beautiful lady wearing a nice dress. Her blonde hair is shining below the light. "Ah, well, well, it's Kogoro Mouri, Kudo Shinichi and Hattori Heiji, hmm," she mumbles. "Ah.. sorry, who are you, my lady?" Kogoro starts speaking with a deep, manly voice. A voice he always used to attract women. _Otou-san!_ Ran thought. "Oh, just a random lady that owns this shoe store. My name is Bella Lannmore. I thought it would be nice if I say hi to you guys," she smiled.

"Three more minutes! Any people that has nothing to do with this heist please get out of this store!" Speaker said it loudly. People starts complaining while they get out from the store.

"Hmm," Bella smirks, "This is getting in-te-res-ting. Because it's a fake that's displayed there. Kid wouldn't know."

"Is da real one is da one yer wearin'?" ask Heiji. "Eh—isn't it one of the two ladies?" Bella asked back to Kazuha and Ran. "Eh? No, I'm wearing sn—no way!" Kazuha screeched, "I'm wearing it! Oh, it's so comfortable!"

_Click._

"Oh, it began," Heiji yawns while the lights gone off. "Guard it!" Nakamori-keibu yells. Shinichi suddenly felt someone is holding his arm. "Wh—"

_Click._

The light's on again, with a result: somebody missing.

"Ng? Where's the brat?" ask Kogoro, searching with his head. "Eeh? Shinichi? Shinichi? I'll go find him!" Ran said with full of worries, starts running. "Ran!" Kazuha starts to run, but Heiji grabs her arm. "Wait! It's closed," Heiji said. "Eh?"

"Da doors.. da direction Ran-neechan ran is closed!" He repeats. "Huh? Hey, there's my daughter inside!" Kogoro said to the guard that's closing it. "Well, for the time being, she's trapped," the guard smirks while he suddenly is gone. "Shit!" Kogoro curses.

"KYAAA!" somebody screams. "T-The emerald shoe is g-gone!" It's Bella, and currently her feet is naked. "So it's the real one, that's Bella-san is wearing.." Nakamori-keibu mumbles.

"Inspector, there is another notice!" a policemen give a card to Nakamori-kei-bu. Nakamori-keibu read it fast enough,

* * *

_What I need is one, not two.  
-Kid (picture)_

* * *

Suddenly Heiji realized it. "Hostages," "Eh?" Kazuha asked. "Hostages—Kid's takin' hostages!" Heiji yelled at her.

"Ehh? What do you mean?"  
"I heard Kudo wus grabbed on the arm and then he disappeared! Then Ran-neechan searched him, right? I think they're being kidnapped by KID. The reason, is, I dunno. That's why KID sent a notice like that. He only needs Kudo, but because there is now Ran-neechan—"

"Inspector—another notice!" Somebody said while he gave a red card to Nakamori-keibu. "Huh? Why it's red? Usually it's wh—" Heiji took the card from him. "H-hey, I haven't read it!" "I'll read it!"

* * *

_Brown-skin detective is right. Touché._

_-Kid (picture)_

* * *

BUG!

"Ouch!" Shinichi moaned while he falls to the ground. He was in a room, a dark room. It's a pretty small room, and it's an office. A small office. The man who brought him here drugged him to sleep, and now his head is still pounding a bit.  
"Ah, Tantei-kun~?" a familiar voice was heard by him. Shinichi quickly turn his head. "Does it hurt when I dropped you?"

It was the Moonlight Magician. "Oh, _you_," Shinichi said the last word with a dreadful voice. "Where am I? Why did you brought me here?"  
"I'm so sorry, Tantei-kun. I'm a hostage as well. I kidnapped you because it was instructed by the kidnapper."  
"Who the hell is the kidnapper?" Shinichi moans while he stand up.  
"I don't know. It was a foreign lady, blond hair that disguised as a delivery man. She called her name is… Vine.."

Shinichi realized it. He opened his eyes and shakes KID's shoulders. "Vineyard? Is it Chris Vineyard?"  
"Y-yeah, why? But she doesn't ask anything, like money or else."  
"Shit. I knew it!" Shinichi mumbles.  
"Who is she, Tantei-kun?"  
"A dangerous woman—"

"Oh, you think of me,_ that_ way." A feminine, cold-blooded voice is heard. "I'm disappointed of myself! I need to get help from a phantom thief. It's so not _me_." She said as she appears.

_Vermouth._ Shinichi thought, as he stepped forward while pushing KID to the back. _Why? Why did I saved her back in the Big Apple? Why I transformed before I caught he B.O? Why did I follow the men in black? _Suddenly Vermouth hit KID, right in the head. KID collapses, unconscious from the hit. "H-hey.." _Shit, he's bleeding a bit,_ Shinichi bit his lips.

"Before you care of your boyfriend, I'll tell you something. I'm taking her as a hostage as well." Looking at Shinichi's confused eyes, she continued, "You know.. Angel."

"What?!" Shinichi yells. Ran appeared, sleeping quietly. Drugged by Vermouth. "I told him that he must tell Kudo Shinichi that he should bring himself. But Angel's coming."

"That's not _his_ fault!" Shinichi yelled.  
"So what?" Vermouth asked Shinichi, while she pulls out a knife. "Oh, you wanna kill me _today_?" Shinichi asked angrily, "Then kill me, then!"

"No, I just want to kill Angel instead, you know, because t—" Vermouth stopped when she saw Shinichi horror's and angry face.

"S-Shut up! Ran is not involved!"  
"They say it's _sadder_ to lost the loved, not your own life," Vermouth mumbled, while she turned her body. _Sorry, Angel. I have to do what I need to do._ She took big breaths. She didn't stab Ran, but instead she made a cut near her artery. Blood was coming pretty fast. "Ran!" "Ssh, she would woke up from her sleep~" Vermouth hum a melody, "And him, too," she turned her head to Kaito that's still unconscious.

"Hey, you _freaking_ woman—"

PLAK! It sounds that when Shinichi released a slap to Vermouth. Vermouth released a warning shot. "I warn you, if you _dare_ harm Ran again," Shinichi said, "I'll kick _your_ ass."

"Watch your language, Silver Bullet," Vermouth laughs, "Take care of Angel. Bye, Cool Guy." Vermouth smiled while she leaved the room after putting a mask of a teenage woman. She carefully leave the small office, with tears.

_Why did I get involved to kill him?_

* * *

"_Ran… open your eyes, please.. don't die.._"  
"Huh?" Ran woke up. "You woke up!" Kazuha cheerfully said. "Huh?! What happened? Ouch, my hand hurts—"

"Ssh, you'll wake your saviour," Kazuha put her finger on her mouth. "Huh? Saviour? Where am I?" Ran continued asking questions. "Okay.. I'll tell you..

"You were drugged by someone called Vermouth. She kidnapped you and then cut your hand. That's why your hand hurts. You were cut near the artery, so you were bleeding pretty bad. Not to mention there was KID too, kidnapped by Vermouth. Then, you and KID was saved by Kudou-kun. Now KID's location cannot be confirmed, and you were taken by the hospital. In the hospital.." Kazuha voice was lowered, "You lost half a liter blood! So Kudou-kun give his blood to you. After that, he didn't sleep for eight hours, and now it's 4 a.m. I came to take care of you, now."

Ran kept her mouth open. _Shinichi saved my life,_ she murmured to herself. _Shinichi.._ "N-now where's Shinichi?" Ran asked. "Oh, he's here, sleeping," Kazuha said as she opened the curtain that covered the side of Ran's bed.

Shinichi was sleeping while sitting in a chair in the side of Ran's bed. He looks a little bit pale and there was a bandage on his inner elbow. He suddenly woke up, looking at Kazuha.

"Oh, Toyama-san. Is she—oh, Ran, you're awake!"  
Ran gulped. _Shinichi saved me._ She repeated it again in her mind. "T-thanks, Shinichi."

"_Megeh_. Let's get outta here. I want to sleep in my bed, I just slept for an hour and a half," Shinichi said while he yawns and stood up. Ran nods while she stands up from her bed. The door opened. "Oh, Ran, you're awake!" Her father came with a happy smile, but then saw Shinichi.

"Occhan, I'm very, very sorry because I troubled your daughter."  
"What?! You saved her l-life! No need to sorry or what—" Kogoro clinged and he make his head closer to Shinichi's head, "—but making a _girl_ get in trouble, especially _my_ daughter, you should say sorry—"

"Otou-san! Stop it!" Ran yells at her father, "And ugh—you smell alcohol. Did you just drank a bottle when I was asleep?"  
"I can explain—" Her father starts searches excuses. _Fast, Kogoro!_  
"Hmm," Ran squinted her eyes, as she walked away, with a smile.

* * *

"_So, how did it go?_"

"My plan didn't go as well I thought. He gave her his blood."

"_Ha, so he's loving her, right? What are you going to do?_"

"I'm killing the others first. The most dangerous, from now on. The loving ones didn't go so well. Bourbon, you know the woman. The traitor of the organization."

"_Do you mean it's H—_"

"Yeah," Vermouth chuckles, while she puts the Martini on the table, "It's Hell's Angel."

Peep. _I can kill Sherry, but I can't do it to Silver Bullet and Angel._

Vermouth cursed as she look through the sky. _It's cold, like my heart..._

* * *

This time B.O. is targeting Sherry! Isn't it exciting? *coughs* So, SxS or SxR? :D

Next time, it should be more. And more. I'm thinking of a character's death.

RnR! :d


	5. One, Two, Three

YEAY! Chappie 5 came out!  
If you want to know why did Vermouth cried, you will know here.  
Now I know how to end this fic! Yeaayyy! Also, because I totally forgot how gunshot sounds in English, I used the Indonesian instead, orz. Sorry! If you know please let me know in the reviews. Reviews reply:

**Tonegawa** **Rie: **Thanks! I already read the story you recommended and it was AMAZING.

**ryohae7** : Yups! I'm bored with all the ShinxRan. Totally want ShinxShi but I think there's no focus in pairings here.

**James Birdsong:** Thanks! :D

**Nornichica:** Tsk, tsk, tsk, it's a secret~

**hai-edogawa:** Somebody is going to be killed, but not ran~

**Disclaimer: **Detective Conan will always be Aoyama Gosho's. :)

**Chapter 5: One, Two, Three**

"What the heck, Kudou-kun?!"

Shiho yelled at Shinichi while Shinichi jumps to the sofa at his house. Heiji and Kazuha is now staying at Ran's house. "What are you doing at _my_ house?" Shinichi yawned, he looked at Shiho.

"Damn you! What if she _died_? What if _both of you_ died? What could you do, huh?! You scared me so much! I hate you!" Shiho yelled at him again, grabbing a plate (you know what I mean).

"Hey, hey, Miyano!" Shinichi grabbed her shoulders. "Look at me. I'm real. I'm alive. The past doesn't matter. Look. No matter how you yell, scream, shout, or else, the past can't be changed!"

Shiho looked at Shinichi's face. _Damn, you detective maniac, you got me,_ she thought. "Please," she whispers, as she looked at the floor, "Don't die."

_Idiot,_ Shinichi murmured while Shiho slammed the front door. _I can't die. I must destroy the Black Organization first. Then I could die in peace…_

* * *

Shinichi knew something was wrong when the windows was unlocked from outside. Before he got up, someone used a maracas and the sound of cards fallen to the wooden floor (which is _extremely _annoying, to him) to wake him up.

"Wake up, Tantei-kun!"

"KUROOBAAA!" Shinichi screamed. "Shut up. It's like—HOLY SHIT it's 2 PM. Oh. My. Gosh." Shinichi got up and quickly ran to the bathroom. When he stepped out from his bathroom, KID was putting his leg on his table, still with his annoying grin.

"So how did it go?"

"Huh?"

"The meeting of Vermouth and you, how did it go? Oh, and don't forget how I fall unconscious," KID sighs, remembering the bad day he had then. Shinichi smirked at him. "Gehe, you have a really cute face when you're sleeping," he chuckles while he yawns again. "Sleepy, Tantei-kun?" "YEAH. JUST SLEPT AT 9 A.M. because the mass traffic. I need two hours more," Shinichi yawned. "Eeh? That means you just slept 5 hours this day," KID panicked, "Can I help, Tantei-kun?"

"I should sleep till dinner today, until you showed up," Shinichi sighs as he starts preparing lunch. He starts cooking. "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"It's about my dad."

"Huh?"

"My dad was the original KID, until he died in an accident eight years ago."

"And.."

"I believe it was an accident too, until Jii said to me that my dad was murdered someone named Snake."

"So, do you want me to search Sna—"

"Ah, I'm not finished yet. I believe Snake was a part of the organization your chasing," KID said it dramatically.

Shinichi raised his eyebrows. He nods. "Go on."

"Okay, Snake has been chasing me, shooting me, almost killed me, because I'm on his way to search the Pandora. I think he wants to search it to.."

"Pandora? The gem of immortality?"

"Yup. Every gem I stole, I will search it. _Is it Pandora? _Everytime, EVERY-time, Tantei-kun."

"So.."

"Yeah, tell me about the organization your chasing."

After Shinichi told him all about the Black Organization, Kaitou KID nods. "But something's wrong. The organization I'm chasing has alcohol codenames."

"Maybe he's different."

"Yeah," Shinichi nods. "Oh, it's 3 already. You should go home, Kaito. Don't accept request for help from people you don't know."

"Hmrrphh," Kaito snorts, as he walked away from the front door. After that, he jumps and flies with his hang glider.

* * *

It was a sunny day when Ran Mouri woke up from her beauty-sleep. She yawns as she looked at the clock. _Oh, no,_ she moans, _it's 8._

As she looked her hand, she smiled. _This is from Shinichi, the blood that's running it is from Shinichi._ She closed her hands, as she stood up.

"Otou-san, I'm going to Shinichi's house," She informed her dad. "Huh? For what?" her Dad answers with an annoyed voice. "J-ust visiting," Ran answers back as she closed the front door.

She's at Shinichi's house right now. As she smiled remembering how Shinichi slept at the hospital two days ago, she knocked at the door. "Shinichi, open th—"

It was Shiho that opened it.

"Oh, Shiho-san?" Ran asked with confused eyes. "Mouri-san? What are you doing here?" Shiho asked back coldly. "Uh, I-I just came to say hi to S-Shinichi." Ran answered. Shiho raised her eyebrows. "Please, come in." She said as she get out from Ran's way.

"Where is Shinichi?" Ran asked. _Wow, the place is really clean, and it smells nice!_ "He's eating. Hey, Kudo-kun, it's your girlfriend," Shiho shouted to the dining room. "A-ahh, no, I'm not his girlfri—"

"I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" screamed Shinichi as he ran to the living room. "Oh, Ran," he quickly smiled. "N-no, she's not staying here, she's just cooking for me," Shinichi quickly explained, looking at Ran's upset eyes.

"Oh," Shiho mumbled, "I'm just cooking for you? But I was going to say something to you," she whispers to herself.

"O-okay. Shinichi, can we go somewhere today?" Suddenly Ran felt an urge to go somewhere, without Shiho seeing them. It feels.. weird. Like someone's spying. And if you look at Shiho now, she has a little vein in her forehead now.

"Ng? Okay, but where?"

"Let's go eat with Heiji and Kazuha!" Ran shouted. "Why are you so happy energetic today?" ask Shinichi confused. "Ah, nothing.. C-can we go now?"

"Sure. Let me get dressed first," Shinichi says as he walks to his room. Ran turned her head. "Oh, Shiho-san, you're going home?" she asks Shiho. "Huh? Oh, yeah.. I think I'm not important to Kudo-kun anymore," she smiled as she walks to the door.

As she walks to her apartment, her thoughts were battling on her head. _No, Shiho, no.. he has Mouri. Why are you still waiting.. waiting him to say 'I love you' when you know he already say that to Mouri-neesan. Are you crazy or something?_

As she opens her door, she sighs. She didn't know there was someone spying at her. She also didn't know, the man with the silver hair is walking silently to her.

As she turns her head, it's too late.

"Sssh," The man says as he covers Shiho's mouth with a handkerchief that was poured with chloroform, "It's time.. Sherry."

_Shinichi, save me.._ Shiho thought as she collapses into Gin's hand.

* * *

When the four—Heiji, Kazuha, Shinichi, and Ran dine, Ran looked a little sad. "Ng? Wut happened to you, Ran? Ye look depressed," Kazuha noticed as she chews curry. "Ah, no, nothing," Ran faked her smile, "I think I've go to the toilet. That's all." She stood up as she walks to the toilet.

"What happened to her?" Shinichi mumbled. "Dunno, maybe she's sad because ye haven't said it yet," Heiji gives an opinion. Shinichi quickly punched a little on Heiji's head. "Idiot! What do you mean? I've said a lot of things to her already," Shinichi blushed as he says that. "Aww. Ye guys are sooo cute. Say, Heiji, when are we goin' to Osaka again? We've been here for four days, ye know!" Kazuha asks Heiji. "Well if yer goin' home, then go home, it's more better if yer not here," Heiji suggest. "Ahou! I can't do that. What if yer hurt again!" Kazuha yelled.

"It's been thirty minutes since Ran got into the toilet. I'll go check on her," Shinichi said worriedly. He walks to the toilet, and seeing a note on the floor. He squats and looked at it.

* * *

_Sherry and your girl are with me, what are you going to do, Kudo Shinichi?_

_Battle with guns is more interesting if you're here._

_So please go to the warehouse four blocks from here, we can't wait to blow your head._

_But don't get seen or call the police or FBI or else._

_Because if you do that, two heads will be blown first with one bullet._

_And then it's yours._

_B. O._

* * *

Shinichi gasped. There was blood at the end of the note. He quickly runs to his table. "Hattori! I've gotta go. Pay for me!" Shinichi shouted as he runs to the front door. Heiji raised his eyebrows.

"Wut's wrong with him?" ask Kazuha.

"Dunno," Heiji shrugged his shoulders, as he calmly eats his noodles.

* * *

"Mouri-san, please wake up…"

Ran woke up from her sleep. She and Shiho were tied in an sitting position. Not tied anymore, but they're handcuffed. Great. "Huh? Where am I? Eh, Shiho-san!"

"Sssh! We're in a warehouse, Neesan. The bad guys that kidnapped us are around here." Shiho covered Ran's mouth. Ran nods.

"Well, well, as expected, if two women gather, they will have a little chitty-chat." A man said that. _Vodka,_ Shiho thought. "Welcome, Sherry. The poison you made were not successful. How did Kudo Shinichi showed again—hey, brunette, shut up!"

DOR. Vodka shouted as he shot the floor near Ran. Ran shut her mouth. "Neesan, please hear my story," Shiho whispers.

"You want to know why?"

"Oh, are you challenging with me?"

"Hmph. Let me tell you a nice story that will make your eyes pop out, Vodka." Shiho sizzled as she lifted her head.

"Go on."

"Once upon a time, I made a drug. APTX4869. It made Kudo Shinichi shrunk to Edogawa Conan and lived with Mouri-san. And then he wants revenge to the men in black that shrunk him.

"After that, the robbery case.. I.. I still can't forgive you guys!" Shiho's voice became a little high and sad, but quickly continued, "W-well, you guys killed my sister Akemi. So I didn't want to help you guys anymore, and you guys punished me. I brought the drug APTX4869 when I was handcuffed here to and shrunked too. It made a chance for me to escape. So I escaped and someone adopted me. I.. I met new friend—what, _Vermouth_?" Shiho screamed as Vodka took of his mask. Vermouth smiled.

"Hmph. Never knew I can meet Angel and Sherry here," she chuckles. Ran looks so shocked hearing Shiho's story. She gasped,

_He saw me naked.  
Lord, help me.  
_

"It looks like your life ends here." Vermouth whistles. "Sherry first then the brunette. Oh, no. Wait. You will kill yourselves. Here, take it," Vermouth threw a gun to Sherry's lap. "Don't dare to kill me or I'll kill Angel and Silver Bullet and their friends. Sherry, you put the gun into your mouth. Yes, put it—ah, good girl. Now, Angel, put this gun to your mouth also."

Vermouth smiled. "Hmph. Never knew I would cry if I must kill Silver Bullet. Did you know, Sherry? I cried a little on Kid's heist. Why should I kill him? He help-ed, saved me in America back then. But then I realize it. Do I even care? I must kill him! Need to be loyal to the organization, should I?"

Vermouth smiled. "Mpphh," Sherry tried to talk by putting the gun out of her mouth but Vermouth quickly sealed the gun with tape. She did that to Ran, too.

"On the count of three," Vermouth chuckled. _It's much more easy than I thought._ "Pull the trigger. Or I'll do it for you guys."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

The girls closed their eyes.

DOR.

* * *

**Chappie End!**

I think the next chapter will be the end... aw, it's so fun writing this story.. :(

Anyways I hope you enjoy! :D


	6. The End?

Note: if there's a sentence, and it's like this: ~xxx~ it means that it's in English.

THIS IS THE END. YUP. THE END.

I had fun writing this. It's soo... omg. I love you guys. I love how you read this plot-too-fast fanfic. OMG. You guys are a star!

**Disclaimer: I own DC (in my dreams). No, it's Gosho Aoyama-sama that own it ;)**

**Chapter 6**

BANG.

Ran opened her eyes. _What? I didn't die. Maybe I'm in heaven? But I'm still in the warehouse._

As she turns her head, she knew what happened.

Shinichi came and shot Shiho's and Ran's gun. With one bullet. Shinichi frowned to Vermouth. "You…" he said the b word, "What.. are you doing to them?"

Vermouth grinned. "Pfft. Fight like a man, Silver-kun. Come here. Throw the gun, yes, throw it there." Shinichi threw it to the floor, showing his bare hands.

"Come on."  
"I'm in," Shinichi smiled. "Ran. Miyano. Get out of here. The FBI's here."  
"No way!" Shiho yelled, "How could I leave you?"

"Shiho!" Shinichi yelled back. Shiho froze. Shinichi called her with her first name. Shiho stepped back. "Ran-neesan, go outside. I'll wait here. It's my business, you shouldn't be here.. it's dangerous."  
"S-shiho-san.."  
"Please," Shiho begged, "It's life or death."

Ran threw a lazy look, but finally she leaves. She gasped when she saw Jodie and Shuichi Akai. "Jodie-sensei…" She tells everything to Akai and Jodie outside. "What should we do, Shuu?" Jodie asks. "On the second shoot heard, we'll go inside and shoot Vermouth. I think we should double the bulletproof vest. Just pray Sherry and Kudo-kun's okay inside..." Akai told his opinion.

Meanwhile, in the warehouse.

A silver-haired man came out. Gin. Shinichi froze as he saw the man. He gasped. _Shit! I threw my gun. What should I do? What should I do?_

"Hey, Sherry," Gin smiled but not too long. Shiho grabbed the gun Shinichi threw and then aims for Gin's chest. Gin fell backwards and then stand up again. He revealed his bulletproof-vest.

"Ha, ha, nice, Sherry," Gin smirked. "What are you going to do?"  
"Me?" Shiho smirked, "Of course, aim for your head—Gin."

BANG. Shiho shot Gin's head.  
Now, bloods coming out from Gin's head. He falls to the back.  
Shiho sighs. _Gin's over. But Vermouth's here. What to do. What to do.._

"Miyano, what have you done?" ask Shinichi. Shiho turn her head. "I did it wrong? But it's per—" "YOU KILLED A MAN!" Shinichi yelled at her.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Shiho yelled back. "Gin's dead. The pro-blem is Vermouth here," she mumbled. Shinichi nods.

"~Stop talking about someone if that person is in front of you~" Vermouth smiled. Shinichi turned his head. Vermouth—wh, wha, she has a gun! "Somebody said to me to always lie and bring two guns. It's helpful." Vermouth laughs.

"Silver Bullet, please get out of the way." Vermouth forced Shinichi to step away. "And Sherry, ~goodbye!~" Vermouth aims.

"Wah, no!" Shinichi ran.

BANG. Vermouth shoots. She smiled and then she blew air to the gun. Meanwhile, Shiho's body is on the floor while Shinichi is on top of her. Shiho grumbled.

"Kudou-kun, you're wet."

No response.

"K-Kudou-kun?" Shiho panics. She pushed Shinichi to the floor. _Oh. My. Gosh. He's shot in the lungs. That baro detective. He catched the bullet for me._ "Kudo, please wake up," Shiho begs.

"Tsk. It's time, Sherry," Vermouth smiled.  
"No, it's time for you," Shiho smiled.  
"What do you mean—Oh!" Vermouth's gun was thrown away by a bullet. She quickly turned to the door.

"FBI! Drop any weapons you have!" Shuichi shout as he aims for Vermouth's face. Vermouth smiled. Quickly she aims her own head and pulls her trigger. DOR, as the bullets goes into her brain.

"Ah, the selfish woman," Jodie sighs as she puts her gun to her pocket. "How he's going, Sherry?" ask Akai to the strawberry-blonde girl as she presses a wounded man that's on her lap for two minutes now.

"Megh.." suddenly Shinichi woke up.  
"Sssh, detective-maniac, don't talk.. D-don't talk or you'll die…" Shiho sobbed as her tears falls into Shinichi's face.  
"You're an idiot, Shiho.."  
"Huh?"  
"Everyone's going to die," Shinichi smiled. "Including you, me, and Ran.."

"Don't talk, you freaking detective maniac!" Shiho yells.  
"Tell my parents and Ran I love them.. tell Heiji I always love how he's supporting me everytime.." Shinichi faint voice starts to fade.. "And.. ugh.. Shiho, I.. I.. I love.. you.."

Shinichi closed his eyes again.

"NO! YOU BASTARD! Don't you ever leave me, ever!" Shiho screamed and buried her head in Shinichi's chest.

No way. Shiho sobbed again. She remembered it again. The dream. Before her first reunion with the B. O. She remembered how Shinichi—as Conan—back then shot and was in a critical position because he protected the Shounen Tantei.

_And now, it's because protecting me._  
Shiho couldn't handle it. _I'm a bad girl! How stupid is he is by protecting me?_ Her madness cause her to slap Shinichi again. Shinichi didn't woke up. _Okay. He's dead. I don't want to check his pulse. I'll just.. I'll just slap him again. Because he's so stupid.. and brave at the same time._ Haibara slapped him again. "Sherry, what are you doing?" ask Jodie. Shinichi slapped Shinichi again. "Because he won't wake up!" Shiho sobbed. She raised her hand, and slapped Shinichi again. Hard.

"Ah, that hurts!" Shinichi moaned. Shiho stood up again. She smiled. "Well, don't die," She smiled, "Everyone, yes, will die, but in their own ways.." Shiho sighed.

"But Shinichi-kun, yours is not like this."

* * *

"Well?" Heiji asked the doctor, "How he's doin'?"

Damn it. With Shiho's terrified eyes and Ran's watering eyes, Heiji know what's going on. But he hopes it's not happening. Please.

"You mean Kudou Shinichi? Ah, he's fine. Just waiting him to get conscious. But now he's sleeping peacefully so I think you guys could just return tomorrow. His lungs are fine, it didn't get in to the lungs." The doctor explained. The two girls who heard it sighs happily.

"Let's go home, then, neesan, and uhh—Miyano-san! Neesan, ya know where's Kazuha?" ask Heiji. "Kazuha's in the toilet, why?" ask Ran. "Nothing. Oh, there she is. Kazuha, I need a word with ya." Heiji blurted with a blushed face.

"Huh?"  
"Please." Heiji make her go to a corner. He coughed a little. _Damn it. How.. how.._ Suddenly, he remembered his and Kudou's conversation back then.

-FLASHBACK-

_ "You're going to confess to her?" ask Shinichi. He smiled. _

_ "Yeah. But how to do it? Aii, dat woman makes me crazy." Heiji shrugged his shoulders._

_ "Heiji. I don't know how to say this, but.. well.. you must confess to her."_

_ "I know.. but I still don't know why. So do ya know, Kudo?"_

_ "You're asking that to me? Heh." Shinichi smirked. "Heiji, do you know why I confessed to Ran?"_

_ "Because of love, right?"_

_ "Yups. And, because…_

_ "I would regret if another man confesses to her."_

-FLASHBACK END-

"Ka-kazuha, I… I.. augh, how to say it.. I… I love ye!"

Kazuha widens her eyes. _What? What? WHAT?! _

"I.. I love you too Heiji."  
"So, because of that," Heiji blushed again. "After college.." He kneeled down. Every person in the hospital are staring at them right now. "Will.. will.. will ya marry me?!"

There. Heiji finally said it.

* * *

"WHAT?! YOU'RE PROPOSED?!"

Ran said it in the car. It's the next day now, 10 a.m. They just got called by the doctor saying that Shinichi woke up. Heiji blushed again. "But isn't it too quick?" Ran ask again. "Ah, no, we're going to be married after college! Of course not that quick, Ran-san!" Kazuha blushed.

"But I'm so happy for you two," Ran said. "And.. Shiho-san, why are you so gloomy today?" ask Ran to the passenger in her right.

"Nothing," Shiho said in a cold voice. But her eyes smiled. She almost danced salsa when she woke up because a text message from Ran that Shinichi woke up. Mostly because Jodie called her and said the boss has been executed and the others are all dead too. "We hate to say them dead, but what will they do? We're searching for more, too, because we're worried about the B.O.'s accomplice. Say hello from me to Cool Guy, please. And, take care of yourself, Sherry!" Jodie's sayings keeps ringing in her head.

"Thank you, Kudo-kun," she whispers.

* * *

"What? You mean Kudou Shinichi didn't die? And Sherry? And Vermouth did suicide?"

"Yeah. We're the only ones now."

"Okay… Rum," Bourbon sighs. "You know what to do."

"Yeah," Rum smirked, "We need snipers, a boss. For Anokata."

Bourbon pours a bourbon drink to his glass. "You want it too?" He offered Rum. "No, Toruu. I'll just drink mine. Rum.. Exciting," Rum smiled as she pours rum ot her glass.

"Eri, you're fine with this? Betraying your daughter's boyfriend?"

"Call me Kisaki, Toruu. Or.. Rum. We're not in the first-name basis yet. Don't worry. He won't suspect me. I'll just make them married and we'll do the plan. I'm just so happy I joined this organization." Eri Kisaki, smiled as she drinks the rum…

**THE END**

WUT! Ran's mum is Rum, a new part of the B. O..?

Does that mean.. does that mean... B. O. is not erased yet? Seriously? Sheesh, it's so hard LOL. Anyways it's the end. Yup. the End. I'll try to rewrite it. not rewrite all, I just want to fix the grammar. I think the plot is too fast, no? And I'm a sadist so expect someone died/hurt in all my fanfics ;p

So yeah. The End.

Give ma reviewsss~~~


	7. Extra Chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. Maybe in my dreams...**

**A/N:** You guys, like, have been dying to know what pairing is it.. so here's the chapter.. So you will know who Shinichi deserves with ;)

**WARNING: A little bit cheesy. Sorry. You have been warned.**

**Extra Chapter**

It's been five years since the day.

Shinichi puts on his nice suit. It's his best suit. He pressed his pocket. He smiled. It's the day.. it's the day he's going to do it to a woman he loved always.

Shinichi pressed his pocket again. He sighed happily. He felt a nice, square buldge on his pocket. He wonders if he's right.

_But I already said goodbye to her,_ Shinichi murmured.

Yes. The one that always help her, and that girl's idol is Shinichi… he didn't know that. But now, he knew it. So he's going to do it. Propose her. It's the right thing to do.

"I reserved for two. Shinichi Kudo." Shinichi told his name to the waiter. The waiter nods and points. "She already waited for you, Mr. Kudo," Shinichi nods. He suddenly felt butterflies on his tummy.

_Please…_ Shinichi prayed, _Let my decision be right. _

"Where have you been?"

"I'm just late for fifteen minutes!"

"It looks like an hour to me," the girl on his front replied. She smiled. Shinichi opened his eyes more. She was… beautiful. The blue dress she's wearing suites per-fectly with her eyes.

_I made the best decision in my life._

"I need to talk to you.."

"What is it?"

"I… I.." Shinichi stopped. He didn't want to make it quick. He wanted it to stay long but not cheesy. He stopped again, thinks, and nods.

"Thank you for always helping me.. Thanks for always supporting me.. thanks for taking your time to supporting me.. and you HAVE to accept this because I broke up with the girl that waited for me for like, a year. And she just accepted Dr. Araide's marriage request, so…

"Shiho Miyano, will you marry me?"

The strawberry-blonde haired girl blinked. She gasped. The charming detec-tive just _proposed_ her. Like, wow. WOW. **Kudo Shinichi proposed to her! **(author wants to be proposed by him too T_T)

"Well?"

"Yes. Shinichi, yes. Yes. I love you very much." Shiho gasped again when she realized the five words came out from _her_ mouth. She pinched herself. It hurts. She felt she's flying as Shinichi puts the ring on her finger.

"Shall we take an order?" Shinichi smiled, "My fiancée?"

"Oh, yes," Shiho smirked, "Your favorite. Lemon pie."

* * *

Is it cheesy?

So that wraps me up for this fanfic. Yes, I changed the summary and the title because it's too.. blah. You know. So yeah, yeah.. Hope you enjoyed! Now where is ma reviews?

Oh, I think I have said this to you on the last chapter but I'm not sure so: I'm a sadist. I love it and I giggle if Shinichi is shot, almost dead, hurt, or else. But I love Shinichi, too. So.. yeah. Love/hate with Shinichi :p So deal with it, you're going to see 'Shinichi kidnapped!' 'Shinichi shot!' or even death. But I'll try other characters.. Hmm... I'm interested with Takagi's misfortune... or else. Give it ma reviews! MA REVIEWS! (hungrily eats the reader and the comments)


End file.
